One-Shots, querida Avatar
by FemmeBleue
Summary: Te contaré los chismentos, historias más bizarras, románticas, graciosas, emotivas, tristes y de la intimidad de nuestros personajes favoritos. Kataang y MÁS.
1. Chapter 1 Era tan bella

**Aang.**

Era tan bella. Tan bella cuando la alumbraba la luna. Escabullirse por la casa de Toph solo para verla así, valía la pena. Se veía tan angelical, tan frágil. Hacía de esto mis noches, estaba me gustaba verla, ella dormía siempre junto a Appa y Toph, mientras que Sokka y yo en la otra punta del campamento, decían que la chicas necesitaban espacio. Me gustaba verla. Tenía tantas ganas de acurrucarme junto a ella, que me abrace para que me haga olvidar mis feas pesadillas. Pero Sokka no me lo permitiría, pero… Y si no se enterase… Puse los pies a unos metros y camine unos pasos cuando mis pies fueron atrapados por roca, todavía no perfeccionaba mi Tierra control y podría herir mis pies si trataba de salir.

-¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!?.-Atacó. Reconocí la voz enseguida.-Eres tu, Pies ligeros.

-Hola Toph.-Dije malhumorado.

-Si quieres algo de privacidad, avísame, así trato de no tocar el suelo. No quiero **ver** nada.-Dijo entre risas.

-EH NO, QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR, SOLO PASABA Y QUERÍA, TU SABES, VER QUE TODO ESTUVIESE BIEN JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Ja...-Empecé a reír nerviosamente, como si no hubiese mañana.-Creo, creo que es hora de irme.

-Sí, sí, suerte.-Dijo seguido de un bostezo desmesurado.


	2. Chapter 2-Cabello

**Katara.**

¿Cuánto tiempo me costará convencer a Aang de dejarse el cabello? Parece mucho mayor de la verdadera edad que tiene, sin comentar que le hace la cabeza más grande. Por lo menos el cabello que tenía después del rayo de Azula. Me encantaría meter mis dedos en su cabello, despeinarlo. Yo sé que sus tradiciones, pero tienen idea de lo que gasta en cortárselo cada 3 días, el barbero se está haciendo un dineral. No entiende porque ahora le crece más que cuando era niño. TAL VEZ PORQUE ERES UN HOMBRE. De todos modos, es lampiño en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. No tiene un puto pelo en el pecho, y apenas unos cuantos en su pelvis. Me siento muy mal cuando estoy con él. SOY MÁS PELUDA QUE MI PROPIO MARIDO. Y que no sueñe con hacerle eso a Bumi o a Kya. Ya acepté que Tenzin tendrá, inclusive que tatuarse… Aunque los tatuajes son verdaderamente atractivos. Hoy intenté decírselo pero se enojó y se fue a dar un paseo.

-¡AMORCITO!.-Escuche desde la parte baja de la casa. Era Aang.-Resolví lo que me dijiste.

-No… No puede ser…-Pensé, bajé a toda la prisa.

-¿¡Y QUÉ TE PARECE?!.-Dijo con cara de pervertido.

Tenía puesto una peluca y una barba postiza, parecía que tenía un gato muerto en la cabeza, y que el pelo se le resbalo por la pelada hacia la mandíbula. No pude contenerme, era genial, con todas y cada una de las letras. Reímos por largo rato.

-Ay, Aang, pero eres tan sexy así, deberíamos traer otro maestro aire al mundo.-Dije entre risas.

-No lo digas dos veces.-Me alzo suavemente y corrió escaleras arriba.

Hoy en día, por la noche me despierta con la peluca y el bigote. Ya no es gracioso.


	3. Chapter 3: No de todos, pero acepto

Hola! Muchas gracias a todos. ^o^

**Sokka.**

Tragué saliva, mis manos sudaban, me picaba la cara, sentía la extraña necesidad de quererme sacarme la ropa. Me miré por última vez en el espejo. Tenía puesto el traje de bodas de mi padre. Me quedaba perfecto. Incluso parecía que tenía más músculos. Seguí los consejos de Aang, sonreí, pero me hizo notar que tenía algo en los dientes, y me asusté. Luego respire, y se me vino a la mente que no tendría que estornudar enfrente de Suki. Me tensé más. Y que salga por la puerta de la cabaña, dijo por último, creo que fue lo único que pude hacer normalmente. Afuera estaba Aang con su traje de Nómada elegante, sonriéndome. Yo traté de sonreír pero el stress me estaba matando.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Dijo algo preocupado.

-Bien.-Trate de no verme débil.

Caminamos hasta el altar, pude ver a todos los invitados, y el piso giró sobre mí. Me sonreían con aprobación, estaban todas las guerreras Kyoshi, la gente de su pueblo, mis suegros, Aang los había recogido con Appa, eso hizo más feliz a Suki,. Delante de todo, estaba mi hermana, con mi sobrino, Bumi, que tan solo era un bebé. También Toph tenía una vida dentro de ella, me hizo con la mano un gesto de aprobación y gritó "Te ves bien." También estaba el señor del fuego, que extraño decir eso, hace unos 5 años era el peor enemigo, y ahora estaba en mi boda, junto con Mai, y su bellísima hija de unos pocos meses. Esto es tan glorioso.

El que daría mi ceremonia, sería el GRANDÍSIMO Avatar, o cabeza de Flecha, o uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar.-Dio unas palmadas y las campanas empezaron a sonar.

Las inminentes campanas. Y apareció, apareció mi querida esposa, allí, enfrente mío, y se veía hermosa. HERMOSA. Se había vestido y maquillado como toda una Kyoshi, y en el medio de su cuello, el collar que yo mismo le había tallado. Sonreía, y caminaba a toda velocidad, decidió entrar sola, como toda la guerrera que es.

Aang dio un discurso sobre el amor entre naciones, la unión de la Tribu Agua del Sur y la Isla Kyoshi se representa en este sagrado matrimonio. Yo ya lo deje de escuchar, solo lo veía a mi querida esposa, la examine de pies a cabeza, estaba hermosa. Ella aparentemente estaba escuchando lo que decía Aang, pero… Un momento, "Te ves bien" Hija de… Ella es ciega. Giré a ver a Toph, y en ese momento empezó a reír, le dijo a su marido algo en el oído pero el era muy asqueroso con ella. Ella entendió todo.

-Y usted, Sokka acepta a Suki como su legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla y entender que las mujeres también son guerreras

-Acepto

-Y usted, Sukki, acepta a Sokka, como su legítimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, y reírte de todos sus chistes malos.

-No de todos sus chistes, pero acepto.-Dijo entre risas.

Hicimos una bella fiesta, y para retirarnos a nuestro altar, Aang preparo a Appa con un gran cartel que decía "Recién casados" y partimos a estar toda la vida juntos.


	4. Chapter 4: Pero nunca la abandoné

Y lo empecé a sentir, a mis 66 años, sentí como mis poderes se iban apagando, como el color de mi piel se iba desapareciendo, que el único aire control que hacía eran mis pulmones cuando soltaba un catarro molesto. No sé en qué momento lo supe, pero sabía que iba a morir. Oculte todo esto a Katara y a mis hijos, aunque notaban que no estaba bien. Katara me curaba, pero no estaba enfermo, si no, que estaba sucediendo. Era el momento de un nuevo avatar. Lo supe. Mi espíritu no quería quedarse dentro de mí, lo sentía, solo luchaba para mantenerme un poco más con vida.

-Katara, para.-Le tome de sus manos, sus ahora, ancianas, pero no menos bellas manos.-Esto no tiene solución, porque no estoy enfermo, mi ciclo está por terminar.

Katara no se pudo contener, si bien sabía que sucedería, no esperaba, ni ella, ni yo, que sucediera ahora. Lloramos, nos abrazamos hasta pude sentir como volvía el calor a mi cuerpo cuando estaba con ella. Pero era el momento de tomar las riendas.

El siguiente Avatar, sería de la tribu del agua, encomendé a la Orden del Loto Blanco para buscar por ambos polos, cielo, tierra y… iceberg, al nuevo avatar. Que debía aprender los 4 elementos, por su propia cuenta, que tendría que cuidar de Ciudad República y traer el equilibrio y la justicia al mundo, porque ese es el legado que le he dejado. A Tenzin, le deje el continuar con el linaje del aire control, que estaba orgulloso de él, y espero que cumpla su misión. Y a mis otros dos hijos, que cuiden a su madre y que sean felices… Y disculpas, porque al cabo de pensar rato, me di cuenta que fui un buen padre, solo con Tenzin. Que los ignoré, me ocupe tanto de continuar la cultura de mis ancestros que no me ocupe de mis sucesores, mis hijos. Que lo sentía, que espero que sepan perdonarme. A mi amigo Zukko, que ayude al Loto Blanco en la búsqueda del nuevo Avatar, que cuide a su hija y Ciudad República. A mi amiga Toph, gracias por su servicio en Ciudad República, y por compartirme su amistad en tantos años.

En el fondo sabía que no dejaría el mundo, porque renacería en otra persona, que me encontraría con Gyatso y Sokka después de tanto tiempo. Pero me partía el alma saber que mi bella Katara no la vería por un largo tiempo. Es tan hermosa, han pasado 50 años y no puedo evitar al verla no seguirla amando. Yo me ocuparé que el siguiente Avatar desarrolle un cariño por ella, porque en el fondo, soy yo, ¿Verdad?

Katara me acostó en una cama, estaba tibia, tomaba mi mano, y me miraba con empatía.

-Déjate ir, no luches más, es inminente el nuevo ciclo.-La mire, tenía lagrimas en sus azules ojos, la besé, le dije que la amaba y morí.

Pero nunca la abandoné y más de una vez, se lo hice saber.

Eso es todo, .16 el próximo PROMETO que será Kataang, 200% amor pero tenía este escrito para hoy. Trataré de escribir uno por día. Los quiero mucho y no me odien.


End file.
